


Every Day's Your Birthday

by hwnghyvnjjn



Series: K-Pop Fluffs [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), skz - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Hyunjeong, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, bro this is so fluffy, hyunin, hyunjin is the sweetest boyfriend ever, hyunjin spoils jeongin, jeongins birthday, omg theyre so cute, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwnghyvnjjn/pseuds/hwnghyvnjjn
Summary: Jeongin, who was orphaned at a young age, never knew his birthday. His boyfriend Hyunjin treats him like every day is his birthday, just in case.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hyunin - Relationship, Hyunjeong - Relationship
Series: K-Pop Fluffs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033983
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Every Day's Your Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday today so I'm celebrating with this cute creation :")

Since he was young, Jeongin had never felt peace. He didn't even know his own parents, or his age, or his birthday. And he never really cared to know; he was perfectly fine living the way his boyfriend guided him to. 

On most days, Jeongin would wake up early in the morning and be off to work by 6am. He’d work until he was ready to drop, and then he’d work some more. He was so tempted to leave work early, but he knew he couldn't; it would only postpone his favorite time of day. 

His favorite time of day was when work would end and his boyfriend, Hyunjin, would pick him up and drive him home. Hyunjin would be giggling and excited, ready to show Jeongin what he’s prepared. 

“Jeongin, aren't you excited?” Hyunjin asked Jeongin, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. 

“Hyunjin, it’s just a normal day,” Jeongin murmured, fiddling with a hair tie he’d found on the floor of his boyfriend’s car. 

Hyunjin giggled so cutely that Jeongin almost busted all his uwus. However, he held them in, knowing he couldn't show his weak side to his boyfriend. Hyunjin said, “Innie, it could be your birthday, for all you know. Why shouldn't you be excited?” 

Those words made Jeongin break. He smiled brightly, his eyes almost closing. “I never said I wasn't excited.” 

The rest of the drive home was filled with Jeongin’s soft singing and Hyunjin humming along. Jeongin always felt the most peaceful like this; his head out the window, singing along to his favorite songs, with Hyunjin’s hand resting on his thigh. 

Hyunjin pulled up to their shared apartment and unbuckled, reaching into the back seat. Hyunjin then got out of the car and walked around, opening the door for Jeongin. As if it was routine, Jeongin closed his eyes and let Hyunjin blindfold him. 

Jeongin felt himself being guided. With anyone else, he would freak out and pull away; however, he was with the one person he knew completely—the one person he trusted. He was with Hyunjin, and he knew he was safe. 

He heard keys jingling and knew Hyunjin was unlocking the front door. He felt his arm get tugged slightly, so he responded by stepping into the house, like a trained puppy being told to sit. He didn't mind this routine—he never did. He knew how much Hyunjin loved spoiling on his birthday—or in this case, his maybe-birthday.

He heard Hyunjin giggle and step behind him. Then he heard a voice in his ear telling him to close his eyes, so he did so. He felt the blindfold slip off and get replaced with hands. 

“Are you ready?” Hyunjin asked, making Jeongin nod softly and smile. 

“I’m ready.” 

Hyunjin’s hands removed themselves from Jeongin’s eyes, and Jeongin opened them finally. He had to blink a few times to adjust to the brighter room, but once his eyes focused, a wide smile spread across his face. 

In front of him, the living room was decorated with streamers and balloons. They followed a color scheme with pink and bright green, making his house look like a watermelon. Jeongin stepped forward slightly, reaching up to grab a green helium-filled balloon. He twirled the string around his finger, causing his finger to turn pink, but he didn't care. He was too happy to care. 

He felt a hand in his and Hyunjin started leading him further into their apartment. Jeongin tied the balloon around his wrist, intent on keeping it with him all day. Or at least, what was left of the day. 

In the hallway, streamers hung down like a jungle, making it exciting for Jeongin to walk through. It was like a watermelon forest, something he would’ve drept of when he was a kid. 

Hyunjin led him to their room, which was clean and not decorated. Folded on the bed were two matching onesies, one pink and one green. Jeongin giggled and reached out to pet them. 

“We can match,” Jeongin said so softly, it was almost a whisper. 

Hyunjin nodded and kissed his cheek, then turned him around to connect their lips together. When he pulled away, they both had the brightest smiles on their faces. 

“I have a present for you, but first we have to eat dinner,” Hyunjin said, gesturing behind Jeongin. Jeongin turned around, and there was, in fact, a gift sitting on their bed. It was pink with a sparky green ribbon. Adorable. 

Jeongin let himself be pulled to the dining room, where he saw food was already prepared for them. There were two bowls of noodles, across from each other on the circular table. As if in a daze, Jeongin sat in his chair, his boyfriend sitting across from him. 

The food was delicious, as was expected from Hyunjin’s homemade cooking. The noodles weren’t spicy, as Hyunjin couldn't handle the spiciness. Jeongin adored that about him—that no matter how tough Hyunjin tried to be to strangers, he was still the adorable Hwang Hyunjin who would buy matching onesies and cry over spicy foods. 

Once they were finished eating, Hyunjin pulled Jeongin back into their room, but only after gathering two bowls of strawberry ice cream. Hyunjin whined about how he wasn't able to find watermelon ice cream, but Jeongin insisted it was okay, and that strawberries were also pink and green. Hyunjin just complained about how he’d already done a strawberry theme for one of Jeongin’s birthdays, so he shouldn't do one again. 

After Hyunjin had calmed down, he helped Jeongin into his onesie. After a few minutes, they both wore matching onesies and cute watermelon slippers to match. The balloon was still tied to Jeongin’s wrist, matching his green onesie. 

The two sat together on their bed, talking about their days. Neither of them had much to say, if you didn’t count the cheesy remarks Hyunjin made. 

“I decorated the house and then I spent time with my favorite boy ever, celebrating his birthday!” 

Besides those cheesy lines, Hyunjin didn't have much to say. So once they had finished talking and it went silent, Hyunjin turned and nudged the gift towards Jeongin. 

“Here, baby. Open it.” 

Jeongin smiled cutely at his boyfriend, leaning forward to peck his lips lightly. Then he stared down at the gift, wondering what it could possibly be this time. 

He untied the ribbon and set it aside. Then he carefully pulled the lid up from the box, peeking inside. 

“A stuffy.” 

Inside the box was the cutest stuffed bear Jeongin had ever seen. It had caramel brown fur and deep hazel eyes, the pads of its feet matching its eyes. Its body was the size of Hyunjin’s hand, making it small enough to hold but big enough to cuddle. It was perfect. 

“I love him,” Jeongin whispered, a smile slowly appearing on his face. He held the stuffy between his hands, careful with its sensitive body. He knew it shouldn't break so easily, but he was determined to protect the bear with his life. 

Hyunjin smiled and reached out to pet the bear’s head. “Well, since you said you’ve never had one, I wanted to get you one.” 

“I love him,” Jeongin repeated, and he lifted the bear to rub his cheek against it. “I’ll name him… Hyunjeong. Because he’s our baby.” 

Hyunjin seemed to like the name, judging by the way he smiled and nodded approvingly. “I love him too.”

The rest of the night was spent cuddling with his boyfriend and his baby. Although he wanted to stay up late, they both knew they had to sleep early, since Jeongin had work tomorrow, so they fell asleep while watching a show together. 

┌┐└┘┌┐└┘┌┐└┘┌┐└┘┌┐└┘

On most days, Jeongin would wake up early in the morning and be off to work by 6am. He’d work until he was ready to drop, and then he’d work some more. Today was just like that, so when he woke up next to his boyfriend in their matching onesies, he didn’t want to leave bed. However, he knew he had to leave to work, otherwise he’d postpone his favorite part of the day. 

His favorite part of the day would be when his boyfriend, Hyunjin, would pick him up from work and drive him home, a giant smile on his face. 

“Are you excited?” Hyunjin asked, his fingers dancing on the steering wheel. 

“It’s just a normal day; the same as yesterday.” 

Hyunjin giggled and shook his head, saying, “No, silly. Today could be your birthday.” 

It was the same silly routine over and over, but Jeongin had grown to love it. 

“What if it’s not my birthday today?” Jeongin asked. 

“What if it is?” Hyunjin smiled, accelerating slightly. “What if we skip today, but it’s actually your birthday? Wouldn’t you feel bad knowing the only day we’ve ever skipped is actually your birthday?” 

A small giggle left Jeongin’s mouth. “I actually wouldn’t ever find out, so I guess it would be okay~” 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, letting out a loud sigh. “Jeongin! We can’t skip a day!” 

Jeongin nodded, resting his hand on his boyfriend’s thigh gently. “I’m excited to see what today’s theme is.” 

“I’m running out of ideas!” Hyunjin laughed, grabbing Jeongin’s hand and intertwining their fingers. Now he was only driving with one hand; a trick that Jeongin loved. “I’ve already celebrated 406 birthdays with you—I don’t know how I’ll keep going!” 

“You don’t have to! Just use the same theme every day!” 

Hyunjin scoffed. “That’s even worse than just skipping your birthday altogether. Could you imagine how boring that would be?” 

Jeongin giggled, rubbing his face against Hyunjin’s shoulder. “Fine, I guess you shouldn’t do that. Just don’t dump me when you aren’t able to think of a theme.” 

“I won’t. I promise,” Hyunjin said, holding up his pinky. Jeongin blushed slightly and wrapped his own pinky around Hyunjin’s. 

Hyunjin parked outside their apartment and got out first. He walked around to Jeongin, and as if it were a routine, Jeongin closed his eyes and let himself be blindfolded. He felt himself being led into his house, then he felt the blindfold slip away. 

“3...2...1! Open your eyes!” Hyunjin cheered.

As soon as Jeongin opened his eyes, he was practically blinded. The entire living room was now filled with glitter—it was twinkling through the air as if it were falling from the sky. 

Holy crap. 

It _was_ falling from the sky. 

On the ceiling were a few small machines that spun slowly, sprinkling down small amounts of glitter. Jeongin stared up in amazement, until he felt Hyunjin’s hands over his eyes. 

“Are you crazy?? Don’t look up—I don’t want to be the reason my boyfriend goes blind!” 

Jeongin giggled and agreed, looking forward again. Then he felt himself being dragged into his bedroom, where he knew a piece of matching clothes would be waiting for them. 

Jeongin couldn’t help but burst out in laughter when he saw the matching sparkly skirts at the edge of the bed. Hyunjin started laughing as well, holding his stomach. “Holy fuck, we can have a disco!” Jeongin cackled. 

“Babe, there’s a disco ball in the living room!” 

This made both of them laugh even more, then they got dressed into the skirts and white tops. “This is so exciting,” Jeongin teased as they walked to the living room. 

They moved the couch and coffee table against the wall together and then turned on music. The first song was I Can’t Stop Me by Twice, so both of them got hyped. 

“Yesss, let’s dance!” Hyunjin cheered, and both of them broke out into song, singing with imaginary microphones. They did little bits and pieces of the choreo, never missing a line of the song. 

A few more songs passed and Jeongin was getting tired, wanting to stop. However, when he heard the next song turn on, all his energy came back in the form of laughter. 

When We Disco by JYP. 

Jeongin got up immediately and started dancing, clowning Hyunjin’s boss. They were both laughing uncontrollably, cheering and getting rained on by glitter. 

It was strange how something so simple, so silly, could be what held Jeongin’s life together. 

After he’d met Hyunjin, Jeongin knew he’d be at peace forever. He knew he’d be happy, and calm, and cared for, and loved. 

It wasn’t the constant birthday celebrations that were keeping the two together. Of course, the excitement helped, but they could do without. 

No, Jeongin thought, It isn’t the birthdays that make me love Hyunjin. It’s Hyunjin that makes me love Hyunjin. 

It was the fact that Hyunjin would always go out of his way to _plan_ a birthday party—even though he wasn’t really sure when his birthday was. It was the fact that Hyunjin would never run out of ideas, the way he knew Jeongin so well that he’d be able to give him a celebration that he needed. On some days they’d be calm, eating a homemade dinner, opening a present, then going to sleep. But on some days, they’d dance, sing, and laugh together, before making their way to the bedroom and sitting with each other. No matter what they did, Jeongin always felt at peace with Hyunjin. 

“Innie, will you open your gift now?” 

From his spot next to Hyunjin, Jeongin nodded. He pulled the box closer to him and started at it for a few seconds, trying to guess what it was. 

It was in a small and flat box, not big enough to fit much. Maybe it was a gift card? 

Jeongin pulled the string off, untying the ribbon. Then he opened the box, a huge smile creeping onto his face when he saw it was a letter.

♡￣♡♡￣♡♡￣♡♡￣♡

_Dear my Love~_

_Hi, Jeongin. I’m not good at love letters, but I want to try. For you._

_Jeongin, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You’re the reason I wake up in the morning, and the reason I’m able to fall asleep at night. You’re the only one on my mind, like a bug on my computer. Only, you’re a cute bug and I let you ruin my life._

_Jeongin, you’re ruining me. You’re tearing me apart from the inside and devouring me. Every time you smile, it’s like my heart stops beating. My heart stops, and my mind stops, and I can’t breathe and it’s like a beautiful hell. And right when I can finally breathe again, you hold my hand and I fall again._

_I fall off a large cliff, and I brace myself for the impact of the ground, but instead I fall into your arms. You’ll hold me and tell me it’s okay, and when I get back up, I’m twice as strong._

_Jeongin, you’re ruining me, but only in the best ways. I couldn’t imagine being with anyone else, because I know there’s no one else who I could love the way I love you._

_Jeongin, I love you more than the world itself._

_Now, look up._

♡￣♡♡￣♡♡￣♡♡￣♡

When Jeongin looked up, with tears in his eyes, he made eye contact with Hyunjin. Hyunjin held his hands gently and pulled him up from the bed, a soft smile on his face. Then he did something that made Jeongin’s heart stop.

He got down on one knee. 

Jeongin’s heart stopped, the same way Hyunjin had described in the letter. Tears were streaming down his face at this point, but he didn’t notice. 

Hyunjin reached behind him, pulling out a small object. Jeongin didn’t need to see it clearly to know it was a ring. 

“Jeongin,” Hyunjin began, and they both drew in a sharp breath. Almost as if they were already one. 

“Jeongin, will you marry me?” 

Jeongin’s voice didn’t work, but he nodded aggressively. He fell to his knees in front of his boyfriend, cupping his face with both of his hands. Jeongin could feel that Hyunjin’s face was stained with tears, but he didn’t mind. He was too happy to care that his hands would now be wet. 

“Hyunjin, of course I’ll marry you!” Jeongin shook slightly, his voice wavy. “Hyunjin, I love you, I love you, I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Hyunjin smiled brightly.

Jeongin connected their lips passionately, giving his everything to his fiance. His heart was beating out of his chest, and he honestly felt like he was dreaming. Nothing could have ever made him as happy as he was now. 

“Oh, and Jeongin?” Hyunjin murmured. 

“Mmh?” 

“Happy Birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE:
> 
> Leave kudos/comments ^^' ...they really make me happy and make me want to write more :D
> 
> If you want any ships/scenarios, comment them below! ^^ I'll try my best~


End file.
